


Ready?

by Cadence115



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, IT COULD HAPPEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadence115/pseuds/Cadence115
Summary: “You’re bouncing,” Christen whispered.“I’m excited,” Tobin responded, shaking out her hands. “Aren’t you excited?”
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Ready?

“You’re bouncing,” Christen whispered. 

“I’m excited,” Tobin responded, shaking out her hands. “Aren’t you excited?” 

“I’m ready. Being quarantined for two weeks in that hotel was boring, I’m ready to be on the field again.” 

True, they had been sequestered in a nice sized suite with an amazing walk-in shower, and they had room service left at the door every night, but finally being out of that room was the end goal for both of them. Their suite even faced the pool but it’s crystal waters were just a cruel joke to the quarantined pair. 

Tobin looked down at the red shorts and traced the unfamiliar number with her fingers, “they could have at least let us go to training or a gym,” she grumbled. 

Christen smiled wryly, she understood Tobin’s frustration. They weren’t going to play today, they really hadn’t even met the rest of the team in person short of rushed introductions in the locker room about an hour ago. Practices were not allowed during the quarantine period, video and therapy weren’t allowed, fan meet and greets were definitely out. No, today was a media announcement and photo op before the scheduled game. “Do you really think we made the right decision?” 

Tobin knew she wasn’t asking about the move. “I think we did. Our families and friends know, we wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever. Plus, this way of announcing our marriage is a bit on the surreptitious side. I kind of like it,” Tobin smirked. 

The pregame activities were wrapping up as the roar of the crowd grew larger. The lights in the stadium and tunnel dimmed as the upbeat music swelled. Tobin reached out with her little finger to grasp Christen’s. Their eyes met briefly and Christen nodded as if to say she was ready to start this new chapter with her wife. 

With a nod from the officials, both teams stepped out of the tunnel and onto the pitch. Tobin and Christen had been instructed to stand at the back of the lines despite their numbers. As they entered the stadium, the roar sold out crowd grew exponentially as the announcement echoed from the tinny speakers. 

“Joining the Red Devils on loan from the US Women’s Soccer League: midfielder, number 6, Tobin Heath and forward, number 15, Christen Press-Heath.”

There was a moment. A brief pause in the stadium noise as the fans took a second to process the words they just heard. Then it was as if someone turned the sound back on- the sudden sound wave buffeted against their jerseys. 

Christen leaned over to her wife as flash bulbs strobed around them, “you’re right, this was a fun way to tell the world.”


End file.
